A Date?
by Lalenna
Summary: Sandle. OS. Greg sort of gets Sara to go out woth him but then something happens at a crime scene to Sara. Wow this summary sucks lol. Please r


Tilte: A Date?

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI etc etc etc. You all know the drill lol. Plots mine though :)

A/N: Hmmm not too sure when or why I wrote this. It could be for Projects, it might have been a sleep deprived 5am morning lol, or a boring afternoon. It was collecting cyber dust so I though it might as well do it here lol. Please r&r and if anyone know why this was written please let me know lol...I dont usually forget when I write things lol.

* * *

"Sara! Sara! Come on baby, look at me," Greg Sanders called to his co-worker as he rushed along side her down the halls of the local hospital while the doctors pushed Sara towards the operating theater.

"Greg don't leave me alone." Sara's voice cracked as her tear filled gaze caught the younger CSI's.

"I promise. I'll be waiting right outside the doors for you." Greg said his voice catching as he saw how much pain she was in. "You're not going anywhere. You promised to go on a date with me." Greg just caught Sara's pain filled laugh as the doors of the operating theater were pushed open and she was pushed though, while a young male doctor held him back from following her.

"You can't go in there sir, I'm sorry. Why don't you wait here and I'll let you know if there are any developments." The doctor said indicating to several cushioned chair that lined the hallway at intervals, then he too left him to enter the theater.

Greg took the seat closest to the door, closest to Sara. Flashes of the nightmare they had just endured tore through his mind, over and over.

**Five Hours Earlier.**

"I have a B&E for you two," Grissom said as he handed Sara Sidle the slip with the location on it and glanced at Greg. "Just so you know, this is the last shift you both will work this week. I'll call in a sub from Days or Swig but both of you have maxed out on hours again. Why don't you both get a hobby or something."

"We do...work." Greg said with a smile that only resulted in Grissom frowning at him. Grissom had only just managed to leave the room before Sara giggled.

"I need to remember that one next time he pesters me about work." Sara said as she grabbed her coffee to go and turned to Greg. "Ya ready?"

"When you are." Greg replied and held the break room door open for her as they made their way towards LVPD's garage.

"So what d you plan to do with your long weekend?" Greg asked as they headed to the car.

"No idea. I hate having time off for any reason. I want to be here helping people." Sara said frowning the the disruption this would cause with her active cases.

Greg smiled as a thought came to him. "You know maybe theres a way to do something fun and help people."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked looking confused.

"I got sent two tickets for a charity funfair being held on the weekend."Greg explained. " All the profits are for a charity that helps the victims of crime. I was going to give the tickets to a neighbor as I was working but if we're both free, do you fancy coming?"

Sara bit her lip and looked shyly at Greg. "Okay, but haven't you got a girlfriend or someone special you want to take with you?"

"Yeah," Greg mentally cheered as Sara's face dropped slightly. "She just agreed to come with me."

" Don't poke fun at me Greggo or I'll change my mind." Sara glared as she made her way to the drivers side of the vehicle.

"I wasn't," Greg whispered to no-one as he followed her into the car.

"So do you want to call it?" Sara asked as she took several more general photographs of the scene. Greg moved to stand next to her causing Sara to stop as a chill went though her at Greg's nearness.

"Guy came in though the bathroom window, prints on the sill and shoe impression on the toilet lid. Knocked out the camera from behind so there's no footage of him on that. Held the cashier at gun point, exited though the main door." Greg ran though looking at the mess left in the wake of the burglary. "Where did the first officer on scene find the cashier when he arrived?"

"Store cupboard. I'll go check for prints, you finish off here." Sara said wanting to put a little distance between her and Greg. He was starting to distract her a little too much..

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Greg asked looking a her.

"No. I'll be fine." Sara said as she practically ran for the shop's store cupboard. Sara sighed a sigh of relief as she walked in and flicked on the light. "Come on Sidle, get a grip." Sara shook her head slightly as she bent down to take a photograph of a cigarette butt on the floor. She had just stood up when a hand covered her mouth and another grabbed her arm.

"Don't make a sound." His voice was harsh as he whispered in her ear. "Are you alone?"

Sara indicated her head just a fraction.

"Give me that camera. Now." The voice ordered "I'm removing my hand, make a sound and the gun I have trained at you back will make a very nice hole. Got it."

Sara took a shaky breath as she pulled the camera from around her neck, she started to turn when she felt cold metal jab into her back.

"Don't turn around, just pass it back."

Sara did as she was told, half praying that someone would come save her, half hoping no-one else would get dragged into this mess. _Please Greg, just stay in there. Please don't get hurt._

"Hey Sar, you finished in there?" Greg's voice came loud and clear though the store. The gun barrel hit her back again, bruising.

"You said there was no-one there, you lying little bitch. I guess I'll just have to meet your friend now. Why don't you call him in here."

Sara stayed silent as tears now come to her eyes.

"If you want to see still be alive when he comes to find you, I'd call your little boyfriend out there in here _now._" The voice spat at her. Sara didn't have a chance to tell him where to stick that order before the stockroom door creaked open.

"Hey Sar, you died in here or..." Greg trailed off as he saw Sara's wide tear filled eyes and the masked stranger holding her. His throat closed in fear.

"Let her go," Greg said in a firm voice as his hand crept towards his gun.

"Why would I do that?" The male voice asked.

"Because there are two police offices outside, If you stay much longer they will wonder whats happened to us. Take the cameras, the sliver boxes outside the door have all the evidence we've collected, take them and go out of the back door. Just let her go."

"But she's such a pretty little thing." The guy ran his hand down Sara's arm causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her like that." Greg said losing his control.

"You're not the on pulling the strings here, pretty boy. Now I have a little problem, what shall I do with you two."

"Nothing," A voice came from the other side of the room and a gun shot rang out. Sara felt her capturer fall, loosening his grip as he did, she could see the relief on Greg's face as she took a step towards him. Suddenly another gunshot rang out quickly followed by another two. Sara closed her eyes against the wave of pain that consumed her. Her knees hit the concrete and Greg was by her side, his gun in his hand. Calls of officer down and medical aid floated around them as Sara stared at Greg's eyes.

"Like chocolate," Sara said softly, Greg frowned as he gently laid her down and pulled off his shirt, using it to slow the bleeding.

"Come on Sara, just stay focused for me, remember we have a date this weekend." Greg said trying to keep Sara with him as the colour drained from her face.

"It's not a date,"Sara replied.

"I've liked you since you arrived in Vegas, this is the closest I've got to a date with you so, for me, please call it a date" Greg argued gently. Sara went to deny his claims until she caught the strained look in his eyes. The paramedics arrived before she had a chance to say anything. Greg held her hand as they got her into the ambulance. "I'm coming too." Greg told them as he got in next to Sara.

**Present**

"It's not a date." Sara whispered, as she opened her eyes to the clinical white of her hospital room. Turning, despite the pain, she saw a relieved looking Greg, his hair mussed like he's slept on it.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Greg smiled.

"How long was I out?" Sara asked him looking around at the cards and flowers that filled the room.

"About a day." Greg answered.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sara asked as she took in his mussed look again.

"I promised not to leave you." Greg shrugged.

Sara felt butterflies tumble in her stomach as he admitted that. Struggling to sit up she accepted Greg help, before Greg had the chance to move away Sara's lips caught his. Pulling away she smiled. "Okay, it's a date."

**Fini**

* * *

So what do you think about lost ficlet?? Hit the button and let me know :D - Len XxX 


End file.
